Fire Rate
Fire rate is the frequency at which projectiles are launched per second. Various mods can be used to increase or decrease the fire rate of primary and secondary weapons. This applies to bullets, lasers, arrows, and hand thrown projectiles. Mods that increase fire rate also reduce the spin up time of spooling weapons which includes the Gorgon, Deth Machine Rifle, Soma, Cestra, and Supra. They also reduce the charge time of bows and other weapons with charge such as the Ogris, Miter, Stug, Ballistica and Lanka. For burst-fire weapons, such as the Burston and Tiberon, fire rate affects both the speed of the burst as well as the time between bursts from onwards. Continuous weapons such as Ignis and Flux Rifle have no additional visual effects from fire rate mods, however they still do damage at an increased rate. Increasing fire rate on semi-auto weapons increases the cap on how fast they can fire. High fire rate exacerbates the effects of weapon recoil. For some weapons, lowering the fire rate can improve the player's overall accuracy. Fire Rate Mods - Nightmare = Dual-stat fire rate mods are obtained from Nightmare Mode missions. These mods combine increased fire rate with another positive enhancement. These mods are often weaker than their basic counterparts, but are useful for stacking or diverse builds. ShredNew.png|link=Shred AcceleratedBlastModU145.png|link=Accelerated Blast LethalTorrentModU145.png|link=Lethal Torrent - Corrupt (Bonus) = These mods are found within vaults of the Orokin Derelict missions, increasing fire rate at the expense of other weapon stats. VileAccelerationNew.png|link=Vile Acceleration FrailMomentum.png|link=Frail Momentum AnemicAgilityMod.png|link=Anemic Agility - Corrupt (Penalty) = Found in Orokin Derelict missions, these negatively affect fire rate in exchange for other enhancements. Weapons with innate overbearing recoil can be made more effective at range by reducing the fire rate. CriticalDelayNew.png|link=Critical Delay CreepingBullseye.png|link=Creeping Bullseye CriticalDeceleration.png|link=Critical Deceleration VilePrecisionModU145.png|link=Vile Precision TaintedShellModU145.png|link=Tainted Shell - Acolyte = These mods are dropped by Stalker's Acolytes during Operation: Shadow Debt. These mods increase fire rate while aiming for a short duration after reloading. Spring-LoadedChamberMod.png|link=Spring-Loaded Chamber RepeaterClipMod.png|link=Repeater Clip PressurisedMagazineMod.png|link=Pressurized Magazine - Set = These mods are dropped by Grineer Commanders on the Plains of Eidolon, and may also be awarded by completing Ostron Bounties available in Cetus. They provide additional bonuses based on the number of set mods presently equipped. VigilanteFervorMod.png|link=Vigilante_Fervor - Primed = These mods are the primed variants of the normal fire-rate mods. Primed_Shred.png|link=Primed Shred }} Charged Weapons For weapons that use a charge mechanic, fire rate mods will increase the charge rate. Note that this increases the speed at which these weapons charge, which is not the same as lowering the charge time directly: 1 Charge Time}} The charge rate is the speed at which the charge circle progresses to full. Applying mods works as so: Charge Rate (1 + Mod Bonus)}} For the resulting charge time (seconds per charge) this means: Charge Time (1 + Mod Bonus)}} class="article-table" +'Charge times for bow weapons (x2 bonus applies)' - !Base Charge Time !Shred (+60%) !Vilgilante Fervor (+90%) !Speed Trigger (+120%) !Vile Acceleration (+180%) !All (+450%) - 0.25s (Rakta Cernos) 0.15625s ~0.1316s ~0.1136s ~0.0893s ~0.0455s - 0.5s (Most bows) 0.3125s ~0.2632s ~0.2273s ~0.1786s ~0.0909s - 1s (Artemis Bow (Weapon), Daikyu) 0.625s 0.5253s ~0.4545s ~0.3571s ~0.1818s - 1.2s (Lenz) 0.75s ~0.6316s ~0.5455s ~0.4286s ~0.2182s } EWArtemisBow.png|link=Artemis Bow|Artemis Bow (Weapon) (1.00 sec) DECernos.png|link=Cernos|Cernos (0.50 sec) CernosPrime.png|link=Cernos Prime|Cernos Prime (0.50 sec) AsymmetricBow.png|link=Daikyu|Daikyu (1.00 sec) Dread2.png|link=Dread|Dread (0.50 sec) Lenz.png|link=Lenz|Lenz (1.20 sec) Paris.png|link=MK1-Paris|MK1-Paris (0.50 sec) InfCernos.png|link=Mutalist Cernos|Mutalist Cernos (0.50 sec) Paris.png|link=Paris|Paris (0.50 sec) PrimeBowM.png|link=Paris Prime|Paris Prime (0.50 sec) SyndicateRVCernos.png|link=Rakta Cernos|Rakta Cernos (0.25 sec) - Rifles = class="article-table" +'Charge times for rifle weapons (x2 bonus does not apply)' - !Base Charge Time !Shred (+30%) !Vilgilante Fervor (+45%) !Speed Trigger (+60%) !Vile Acceleration (+90%) !All (+225%) - 0.3s (Javlok, Ogris) ~0.2308s ~0.2069s 0.1875s ~0.1579s ~0.0923s - 0.5s (Ferrox) ~0.3846s ~0.3448s 0.3125s ~0.2632s ~0.1538s - 0.75s (Miter) ~0.5769s ~0.5172s 0.46875s ~0.3947s ~0.2308s - 1s (Lanka) ~0.7692s ~0.6897s 0.625s ~0.5263s ~0.3077s - 2s (Opticor) ~1.5385s ~1.3793s 1.25s ~1.0526s ~0.6154s } Ferrox.png|link=Ferrox|Ferrox (0.50 sec) GrnFlameSpear.png|link=Javlok|Javlok (0.30 sec) Lanka2.png|link=Lanka|Lanka (1.00 sec) Miter.png|link=Miter|Miter (0.75 sec) OgrisNew.png|link=Ogris|Ogris (0.30 sec) CrpBFG.png|link=Opticor|Opticor (2.00 sec) - Shotguns = class="article-table" +'Charge times for shotgun weapons' !Base Charge Time !Accelerated Blast (+60%) !Shotgun Spazz (+90%) !Frail Momentum (+90%) !All (+240%) - 0.5s (Drakgoon) 0.3125s ~0.2632s ~0.2632s ~0.1471s - } GrineerFlakCannon.png|link=Drakgoon|Drakgoon (0.50 sec) RevenantShotgun.png|link=Phantasma|Phantasma (1.00 sec) (not affected by mods) - Secondary = class="article-table" +'Charge time for pistol weapons (Excluding Angstrum, as charge time differs with mag size.)' !Base Charge Time !Lethal Torrent (+60%) !Gunslinger (+72%) !Anemic Agility (+90%) !All (+222%) - 0.8s (Ballistica Prime) 0.5s ~0.4671s ~0.4211s ~0.2484s - 1s (Ballistica, Rakta Ballistica Rakta) 0.625s ~0.5814s ~0.5263s ~0.3106s - 3s (Staticor, Stug) 1.875s ~1.744s ~1.578s ~0.9316s } DEBallistica.png|link=Ballistica|Ballistica (1.00 sec) PrimeBallistica.png|link=Ballistica Prime|Ballistica Prime (0.80 sec) RVBallistica.png|link=Rakta Ballistica|Rakta Ballistica (1.00 sec) CrpElectroMag.png|link=Staticor|Staticor (3.00 sec) GrineerCrossbowGooGun.png|link=Stug|Stug (3.00 sec) }} Auto-Spool Weapons Some automatic weapons don't start out firing at the fire rate listed in the Codex. Instead, the first few shots are fired more slowly as the weapon 'spools up' to the maximum fire rate. Once the maximum fire rate is reached, the weapon will continue firing at that rate until either the wielder stops firing or runs out of ammo. Weapons with auto-spool: class="article-table" Gorgon.png|link=Gorgon|Gorgon WraithGorgon.png|link=Gorgon Wraith|Gorgon Wraith GrineerSparkGun.png|link=Kohm|Kohm PrismaGorgon.png|link=Prisma Gorgon|Prisma Gorgon U10DesignCouncilTennoAR.png|link=Soma|Soma PrimeSoma.png|link=Soma Prime|Soma Prime CorpusMachineGun.png|link=Supra|Supra SupraVandal.png|link=Supra Vandal|Supra Vandal TnBardRifle.png|link=Tenora|Tenora - Secondary= CorpusMinigun.png|link=Cestra|Cestra DualCorpusMinigun.png|link=Dual Cestra|Dual Cestra GrnWindUpPistol.png|link=Kohmak|Kohmak PSDualCestra.png|link=Secura Dual Cestra|Secura Dual Cestra - Sentinel= DESentinelDethMachineRifle.png|link=Deth Machine Rifle|Deth Machine Rifle }} Burst Weapons Weapons with burst-fire Burston.png|link=Burston|Burston (3 round burst) PrimeBurston.png|link=Burston Prime|Burston Prime (3 round burst) DexSybaris.png|link=Dex Sybaris|Dex Sybaris (2 round burst) GrnHarpoonGun.png|link=Harpak|Harpak (3 round burst) Hind.png|link=Hind|Hind (5 round burst) InfQuantaRifle.png|link=Paracyst|Paracyst (3 round burst) TnoLeverActionRifle.png|link=Sybaris|Sybaris (2 round burst) Sybaris_Prime.png|link=Sybaris Prime|Sybaris Prime (2 round burst) Tiberon.png|link=Tiberon|Tiberon (3 round burst) TiberonPrime.png|link=Tiberon Prime|Tiberon Prime (3 round burst) - Secondary= DEBallistica.png|link=Ballistica|Ballistica (4 round burst) PrimeBallistica.png|link=Ballistica Prime|Ballistica Prime (4 round burst) Kraken.png|link=Kraken|Kraken (2 round burst) Sicarus.png|link=Sicarus|Sicarus (3 round burst) DESicarus_Prime.png|link=Sicarus Prime|Sicarus Prime (3 round burst) - Melee= TnoGunbladeAuto.png|link=Sarpa|Sarpa (5 round burst) - Sentinel= DESentinelBurstLaser.png|link=Burst Laser|Burst Laser (3 round burst) PrismaSentinelBurstLaser.png|link=Prisma Burst Laser|Prisma Burst Laser (3 round burst) }} Media Accelerated Blast Warframe Fire Rate See Also es:Cadencia de fuego Category:Mechanics